Dark Days
by J. Rendle
Summary: An interesting twist on most fifth year stories. Read it, I think you'll like it, but hey, I aint you so I wouldn't know.
1. Default Chapter

This is my version of J. K. Rowling's fifth instalment of the Harry Potter series. I have no connection with Harry Potter's publishers, Warner Bros. Or J. K. Rowling herself. The characters are her own, only the plot is mine. New characters may be introduced in later chapters, but for the time being I am sticking with Mrs. Rowling's. My story is set now, in the 21st century and may not keep in time with Mrs. Rowling's books.  
  
Dark Days.  
  
The giant tower overlooking the street gleamed in the light, two black suited, sunglasses wearing men stood either side the great glass doors guarding it from intruders. This building was not what it seemed, from the outside it may have been the office block of some Hi-Tec company, but this was not the case, for inside was the H.Q of one of the most evil men ever to have walked the Earth.  
  
The short, balding man who entered the glass doors was dressed respectably in a smart grey suit and tie. He moved quickly over to the lift and pressed the call button, looking at his watch, 5 minutes late, the "boss" would not be happy. A noise brought him back to earth as the lift's doors opened. Pressing the button for the 20th floor he stood shacking. Time ticked away as he waited for the lift to arrive at its destination. The doors opened to an ordinary looking corridor, walking along he looked at the names on the doors, recognising most of them, fearing all of them. He walked to the end door, reading the name on the polished gold plaque. Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
Knocking he waited for the shrill call of his master. "Enter Mr. Pettigrew". Entering he walked to the end of the long conference table watching the many faces turn his way. He noted Mr. Malfoy's evil stare and Crabb and Goyle's dumb looks. Sitting on the chair next to his master he looked round.  
  
"You may take off your glove, Wormtail, we are among friends here" said Mr T. M. Riddle, better known buy his feared name Lord Voldemort. Wincing Wormtail slipped off his glove, revealing a silver hand which seemed to flow with electricity. For you see, everyone in that conference room where wizards, evil wizards whose sole purpose was the cliché "taking over the world", well, maybe this wasn't the same as most evil geniuses, for Lord Voldemort didn't only want to take over our world, he wanted the wizard world as well.  
  
"You all know why I called the second meeting of the Death Eaters, especially in this muggle building" muggles where non-magic people who lived without fear of Tom M. Riddle or Lord Voldemort. "The Order of the Phoenix, my Lord?" said Mr. Malfoy, one of Voldemort's best wizards.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, The Order of the Phoenix are following our movements very closely. From today all of you are to act muggle. You will come here every day and leave at sundown. If asked we mass produce muggle video games, if asked more you will say you are late for an appointment."  
  
Goyle tentatively raised his hand with a look of pure terror in his eyes. "Err, Master, what is it that we really do?"  
  
The look in Voldemort's face turned Goyle's grey. "Crucio" whispered pointing a long wand, which contained the tail of a phoenix, at the stupid looking wizard. Goyle screamed in pain until Voldemort lifted the wand and smiled "What we really do, my stupid friend, is to plot how to get that boy" at this he spat the words "Harry Potter away from that muggle loving fool Albus Dumbledore. With him out of the way and not spoiling my plans I will at last end my waiting and take over the world".  
  
Wormtail smiled, evil the most evil men could be forgiven for using clichés one in a while. Just then he wished he hadn't for Voldemort's glare came his way. "Something amuse you Wormtail?"  
  
"N.. No Master, just thinking th . . that it would be good having Potter out of the way" He was spared more wrath as a knock at the door announced the entrance of the muggle tea lady.  
  
"Don't you wait for an answer, we are in the middle of an important meeting" snarled Mr. Riddle, for that was what he was known as to all muggles in the building. The woman just stared dumbly, she was talk and blonde, not bad for a muggle Wormtail thought, just stupid enough to come in when Voldemort was angry. "Avada Kedavra" spat the Dark Lord. Unknown to the members of the dark plot three wizards sat in a muggle flat across the street, listening to every word that was said.  
  
Meanwhile in a small house in Surrey a teenage boy was laying on the kitchen floor, holding his forehead in agony.  
  
Plan of Death Eater floor of Office Block. There are a lot more members but these are the men in charge of different operations, plus I cant remember the other Death Eaters.  
+Mr. Malfoy +Mr. Crabb +Mr. Goyle + Mr. Pettigrew + Mr. Riddle ============================================================ ============================================================  
  
+Mr. Nott +Mr. Snape +Library +Supply Cabinet + Private 


	2. Disturbance at the Dursley’s

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter One.  
  
Chapter 2: Disturbance at the Dursley's  
  
Harry lay on the floor of the kitchen with his head in his arms. On the floor next to him was the frying pan with the Dursley's breakfast still sizzling. Harry's cry of pain coursed an annoyed Vernon Dursley to look up from the morning paper.  
  
"What's all this noise about boy, do you want the whole street to hear you? Now get up and carry on with the cooking, I have a very important meeting today in London and I need a good breakfast". Vernon's idea of a good breakfast was a double full English breakfast.  
  
"Vernon, what's the matter? Oh, it's you boy. What is that mess on my kitchen floor? Why that's hot fat, you ungrateful little worm, we feed you and clothe you, how do you repay us, by trying to burn the house down. Into the cupboard with you, now" with that she marched him to the cupboard under the stares, slamming the door after her.  
  
Harry sat in the dark and musty cupboard in total shock. Didn't they see he was in pain? He needed to write to Dumbledore fast, this was serious; Voldemort had a new headquarters, in the heart of muggle London. Finding a scrap of paper and an old quill he planned out the letter.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore, I have had another vision. This is serious, a muggle is dead and Voldemort has gained more support. I do not know how the ministry are handling the news of Voldemort's return but I do know that they are being followed by something called the Order of the Phoenix, if it is any help I can tell you that Voldemort is hiding in muggle London, using his muggle name, Tom Riddle. The H.Q is in a tall modern office block on the 20th floor. I believe the name of the building is St. Leonards House. In my vision I saw Wormtail, Crabb, Goyle, Snape and several members of the ministry who I recognise from your pensive, I hope this helps in your fight against evil. Yours truly, H. Potter  
  
Rereading the letter he decided it had enough information, on a second thought he wrote out another letter addressed to Sirius Black, his Godfather, Hedwig would no where to find him, she always did.  
  
Quietly he sneaked out of the cupboard and quickly jumped over the squeaky step, if he was caught escaping form him his makeshift prison he would surely be severely punished. He entered his room and went over to the cage which he found padlocked, thinking back to what his best friend, Ron Weasley's brothers had taught him he took out a paper clip and fiddled the lock until he heard a soft click, telling him he was in. pulling off the padlock he tied the two letters to the owl's leg and feed her an owl treat.  
  
He watched his only friend in the house fly away over the rooftops then slowly he crept down to the cupboard under the stairs to study he spell books. He had done a lot of studying over the holiday. His last encounter with Voldemort had left him severally shaken, but he did not dwell on it, even when his friend, Cedric Diggory, had been killed at the had of Wormtail, there would be many more deaths in the war between light and dark, it was a bleak thought but it was all that kept him reliving the terrors of his past every night.  
  
Harry must have fallen asleep because next thing he remembered was a ring at the bell and his Uncle Vernon calling for him to open the door. Rubbing the dust and cobwebs off of his shirt and hair he went to the door. Who he saw there shocked him even more that the dream.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway with a big black dog. Vernon walked into the hallway and stopped dead. (AN: opps, I haven't mentioned Dudley yet, fat pig) Vernon didn't move or say a thing, his face had gone pale and his eyes where fixed. "Daddy, where's my comic book?" Dudley had walked into the hall, his eyes went from his still Dad to the long bearded man to the giant dog. "MUMMY!!" he screamed "Harry's brought one of his freak people" at this Dumbledore raised an eyebrow to Harry, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Mr. Dursley, if you please, we need to get Harry out of this place as soon as possible. He, as well as your whole family, are in great danger." Vernon was moving now, but only slightly. He was shakeing from head to toe, not in fear, but in anger.  
  
"Get out, and take this excuse for a human being with you" he shouted. The dog began to curl its lip at this, its teeth bared made it look like a monster. Harry went to stand by the door stroking its head whilst Dumbledore went to Harry's room to collect his things.  
  
A couple of minutes later Dumbledore was back carrying a miniature version of Harry's school trunk in his left hand. With a look from Dumbledore they all walked out of the door, leaving the Dursleys looking very scared. Without turning round Dumbledore pointed his wand at the house and he muttered an incantation and the house seemed to glow red and gold for a second.  
  
"Where are we going Sir?" asked Harry puffing to keep up with the old man and the dog, they were walking very fast away from the house. Harry saw Dumbledore glance at the road and, following his glance, saw an old beer can lying in the gutter. A Portkey. Harry smiled this only meant one thing. They where going somewhere magical.  
  
But where? 


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 3: The Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"I hate this muggle equipment, couldn't we magically bug them? It would have been so much easier" Lupin said looking at the speakers in front of them, the sound quality was audible, but poor. Every word was picked up, but it was hard to tell who were speaking, names like Crabb, Goyle and Wormtail kept popping up as well as Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"I know its hard, but we have to keep going. Anyway, You-Know-Who is paranoid, he'll check for any magic before he enters a room. He wont think of muggle bugging, why would a muggle want to bug Tom Riddle." Replied the wizard sitting next to him. He was right, they all new it.  
  
"Mundungus Fletcher, I believe Dumbledore told us to call him by his name, Voldemort, not You-Know-Who! Anyway we have to keep listening, incase something else comes up. Dumbledore has already go to Potter's Uncle's house to collect him." The stern looking witch, know to everyone in the room as McGonagall, looked up as a snowy owl flew into the room "Hello, this is Potter's owl, ah it seems that he actually saw this meeting in a vision, I believe he will be a better seer than our dear Professor Trelawney in no time."  
  
Laughs filled the room, but suddenly the room became silent, as Voldemort's voice came over the speakers, "We will meet again tomorrow, hello, what is this? My loyal Death eaters, it appears that some has been spying on us" a sound of crackling came over the speakers as the microphone was moved "very clever, I would never have thought of checking for muggle devises. So, somebody in this room has tipped off the Order of the Phoenix about us, I wonder who." The was a pause as Voldemort seemed to scan the room "now, who would be stupid enough to tip off the order and still be in my presences?"  
  
The three wizards sat in a stunned silence, Snape was in great danger. Over the speaker three or four light pops sounded, the Deatheaters where leaving, to scared of their master too stay any longer. A pop beside Lupin announced the return of Snape to their presence.  
  
"I believe that is all you need, now, can we get back to the castle?" sneered Snape.  
  
"When Dumbledore arrives with Harry" replied Lupin, glancing at Snape. As if he called them by magic, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius and Harry arrive in the room.  
  
(AN: I know its short, but I cant think of what to write right now) 


End file.
